


Sentry

by TheSikorsky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy fucks himself with the aid of an active sentry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew he would have to be very careful if he wanted to pull this off without getting caught… Having persuaded the Engineer to upgrade his cloak to last longer, the Spy turned himself invisible and stripped down to just his balaclava. He swallowed nervously, knowing that if this went wrong he would be the laughing stock of the mercs. 

He walked outside, and approached the friendly sentry. Running a hand over the smooth metal, he began to think about the man who made it, how incredibly skilled those hands were and what it would be like to be pleasured by him. He imagined he would tease… His fingertips ghosting over his cock, touching so lightly it was difficult to tell if there was any contact at all. Those calloused hands would work his whole body over eventually, completely unlike the soft, slender fingers that grasped his cock now. 

Glancing around to make sure that there was nobody nearby just in case, the Spy lifted one leg over the sentry so that he straddled it, and pressed his dick against the warm metal with a hiss of pleasure. While on top of it, he reached around and pushed a finger inside himself as the building swivelled around beneath him. A second finger soon joined the first, and he thrust and scissored until he was stretched enough. He was having to bite his fist not to make any noise as he finally pushed the dildo into himself.When the tip of it brushed his prostate, he whimpered quietly and let his body rock back a little, so that the end of the dildo rested against the gun of the sentry. 

With one hand holding himself in place on the searching sentry, he stroked himself slowly with the other. Oh, if only the hands that had created such a perfect device would explore him… He gasped as the building suddenly jerked beneath him, and almost cried out when it began rapidly firing, jolting the dildo against the Spy’s prostate over and over, sending intense surges of pleasure throughout his body. His cigarette dropped from his lips as his spine arched, moaning the Engineer’s name in a voice quiet enough not to be heard over the noise of the gun. Although a firefight raged behind his back, the possibility of being hit by a stray bullet only made the pleasure more intense. 

"Dell…" he moaned, now clinging onto the swinging building tightly with both hands as the dildo was knocked into him again and again, “Fuck… Oui, oui…"

He was so close now. He’d hoped it would last longer, but if he was honest it had been a while since he’d had a fuck. His moans grew louder, but his volume was still outmatched by the machine he was riding as a wave of more Soldiers arrivedonthe scene. “Oui… Plus, Dell, plus! Oui, c’est tout! Ohhh, Dell!" A nearby explosion rocked the building so hard he almost fell off it, triggering his orgasm. “Mon dieu!!" he cried as he came over the machinery. 

After a moment’s recovery, the Spy collected himself. Getting off the sentry, he cleaned up the cum, and went to retrieve his clothes. That had been _incredibly_ satisfying, but now he needed to take out a few of the opposing team’s trickier customers.


	2. Chapter 2

Dell quickly checked the stats on his sentry before he took it down, just like he always did. They’d been holding out well today, and had defended the points almost independently. When he looked at the screen in one of them, though, something was amiss. Frowning, he paid close attention as he took it apart. Some kind of viscous substance had run into the inside mechanics somehow, and this sentry was glitching a little. He ran a finger through it, and brought it to his tongue to taste. His frown grew worse. He knew what semen tasted like by now, and this was definitely that. But who’d jizzed on his building? Who would have even had the chance? He found his answer when he packed up the legs; between them lay a burnt-out cigarette, and he only knew one merc who smoked those during conflict.


End file.
